Hamsters
by Team Kauer
Summary: Yuffie and Sora go on an adventure. Things seem gentle and light-hearted, until something goes wrong, and it's up to Yuffie to save her "little brother." Inspired by the quote: "Quick, grab my Keyblade! ADVENTURE." Humorous, light. Features a cameo.


**Hamsters.**

Guys.

Sora knows how to use me, and he does it so well.

The other day he comes to me, and he says, "Let's go on an adventure!" I shrug and say sure. After all, I don't see why not. I'm bored, he's bored, and so we just go for it. He tells me to grab onto his Keyblade-nothing dirty, guys, I will punch you in the face for accusing me of doing something with my **baby brother**-and I do so. Before I know it, we're gliding on prisms of light, a bridge that only comes after a showering of Leviathan's affection-a rainbow.

You know, at this point, I don't even question transportation anymore. Flying skateboards, people powering trains with **their face, **Mist and steam powered airships…what is technology. So off we go, having this magical adventure. We soar through clouds and stars, the higher we go the colder I feel as I'm clad in my usual shorts and tank while my brother of all people is bundled like a baby straight of out Eskimo Inn. Alright, kid. I'll let you admit victory this time… just 'cause we're awesome. Anyway, his Kingdom Key is just speeding through the atmosphere like Cloud in his Fenrir, driving like a bat out of Hell (yeah, Cid, totally catching up on your lingo there!), until we just…stop.

I don't even have to say anything to the brunette- my face clearly shows my confusion. He shrugs his shoulders at me and has that deer-in-the-headlights look that he often has when he's done something he wasn't supposed to. He's done it so many times that I can pretty much sense it, even when I'm not looking. I can't get too mad at him, though I am pretty pissed when we just start free-falling back to the earth and he clings on me like the baby he is. "Offa me!" I shout, trying to think of something quickly. He's so hot, he's gonna melt! See, I knew I was right not wearing any clothes. Victory for the Yuffsters, huzzah! But I digress. So instead of just falling headfirst like a retard and holding on to this kid, I think of something. All of a sudden, my nimble fingers start unbuttoning, getting all these ridiculous amounts of layers of clothes he's wearing. He blushes at me in modesty, wanting to cover himself, and I give him a look. Seriously? "This isn't the time to be shy," I remind him, and he spreads his arms out like the good little boy he is, and I slide off layer after layer. It isn't long before he's left in nothing but his _chonies_ and an undershirt. He punches me in the arm.

…Maybe that was just too much clothing.

Noticing that we're pretty close to reaching the tops of skyscrapers, he scrambles to put on a decent outfit-his regular parachute shorts and tight fitting top-before clinging to me again. And this time, I don't even mind him, because I've got an ingenious idea and I can't be bothered to pay attention.

I'm going to make a friggen parachute.

Tying up the spare jackets, hoodies, and other assorted outwear, I created a makeshift one, and tied the scarfs around the younger boy, like a harness. He still clung to me, digging his unfiled nails into my sensitive and precious Wutaian skin. Finger by finger did I pluck him from me, until finally he was off on his own, floating off in the air. While I continued to free fall.

Because everyone, I'm cool like that.

The wind took us and blew us wherever it wanted, though Sora a bit more so since he was way more aerodynamic than I, and somehow we ended up in the middle of a parade.

**A PARADE.**

Which would have been okay, of course, except while Sora floated down the middle of the area like he was a friggen float or something, I landed straight into a Bijou baloon.

Bijou.

Bijou.

As in, the **hamster**.

Sora couldn't help but giggle at me as he landed to safety, while I clung to life on this stupid, stupid hamster that I had nothing in common with but a blue ribbon.

Why thank you, Selphie, for providing me with this lovely ribbon, by the way~

But seriously. My baby brother knows how to use me. And he does it very well.


End file.
